gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Glendale
Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Bloodring Banger Apocalypse Bruiser Future Shock Bruiser Nightmare Bruiser |related = Oceanic Admiral Cheburek |makeyear = 1990’s |swankness = |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Monroe (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (3D Universe) Monroe (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe and GTA V; Enhanced version) No (GTA V; Original version) (GTA V; Enhanced version) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = GTA V |modelname = glendale (All games) glenshit (GTA SA; Beater variant) |handlingname = GLENDALE (All games) |textlabelname = GLENDALE (All games) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Glendale is a vintage four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto V, and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. It is manufactured by Benefactor in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Designed as a 1950s/1960s sedan, the Glendale appears to be the result of joining two halves of two different real-life cars; the front resembles a , with the headlights and roof from a , while the back and sides resemble a . While commonly featuring a two tone paint scheme (the roof being white), a Glendale has a color variation that is totally red though. The roof color can also be modified in via a Transfender mod shop. Along with the Broadway, Hustler, Savanna, Tornado, and the Voodoo, the Glendale does not appear to have fuel caps but will explode if shot on the back license plate, perhaps indicating that the car's fuel cap is behind the license plate like some cars in real-life. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Glendale was reintroduced in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for Grand Theft Auto V. No longer an American vintage sedan, the new Glendale is now based on the (most likely the 300D, as the car has a diesel engine) with front fascia cues from the older and a very similar design of the rear and the taillights like the full-size . With these design cues, it is probably the bulkier cousin of the 3D Universe's Admiral, which is based on the smaller . It also takes design cues, mostly at the rear fascia and tail light cluster, from the . Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In terms of performance, the car is only average, with an average top speed, mediocre acceleration, moderate endurance and average cornering. However, the Glendale seems to be quite durable, especially in comparison to newer cars. The vehicle's power-to-weight ratio may be a contributing factor to its below-average acceleration, as the car is heavy but possesses a weak engine, and as a result, is also a poor hill climber. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Glendale is a heavy car; the weight plus a soft suspension and the somewhat weak engine means the car understeers through corners despite heavy throttle work, often resulting in spin-outs due to its terrible handling unless its ride height has been lowered in order to counter this. Poor weight distribution and body roll may result in the vehicle losing control easily, especially at high speeds, so lowering its suspension makes up for stability. The car's acceleration is above average for the majority of the sedan class, but is still mediocre to other car classes in general, even with upgrades. Despite these shortcomings, the Glendale has a good top speed. Durability is average for most sedans, as the car can only take a few head-on collisions before its engine fails. The Glendale is powered by the same engine fitted to the Regina and Tornado, being a single-overhead camshaft V8 fitted with a cylindrical air filter. Despite being a sedan, the Glendale has the typical engine sound of SUVs and pickup trucks such as the Granger and the Bodhi, suggesting it is of a diesel type. Installing any "Trunk" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as spoilers. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' Only available at the Arena Workshop (enhanced version). Image Gallery Glendale_vs_oceanic.jpg|A comparison of the Glendale's side profile with the Oceanic's. Modified-Glendale-LSC-GTA-V.jpg|A modified '''Glendale' spawned outside Los Santos Customs. Glendale-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Glendale on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Glendale-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Glendale on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ArenaWar-GTAO-Glendale.png|The Glendale on the Arena War website. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Jury Fury - After the cutscene ends, a worker will be run over by a Glendale, allowing the player to collect his hammer to smash the cars. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Nine and AK's - Big Smoke owns a light turquoise Glendale used in this mission to drive to Emmet's place and in his other missions too. *OG Loc - CJ, Sweet and Smoke go to the LS Police Department to catch OG Loc, who was released from prison. After, CJ and OG Loc meet Freddy, Sweet and Smoke drive off in the Glendale. *Running Dog - CJ and Smoke drive to East Los Santos in the Glendale to meet with his "cousin Mary". *Wrong Side of the Tracks - The first Glendale is that owned by Smoke that you use to go to the destination like all Smoke's missions, in this case, Unity Station. The second is on a railroad crossing and is destroyed by a direct hit of the target train. *Just Business - CJ and Smoke drive to the Atrium with Big Smoke's Glendale. *Los Desperados - Two Glendales (red and canary yellow) are used as shields in the mission by Cesar and CJ's gangs against the Vagos, one of which can be destroyed in the mission. The canary yellow Glendale has full immunity and can be obtained by lifting the car with a Tow Truck and saving it after failing the mission. Notable Owners Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Big Smoke owns a light blue Glendale with a white roof, which is purchased following the destruction of his Black Perennial in the first mission, "Big Smoke". Also driven by CJ in a few missions, and can be kept at the end of certain missions. *Varios Los Aztecas gang member. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Often seen driving around in Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Standard Glendale **Can be obtained in the missions Nines and AKs, OG Loc, Running Dog, Wrong Side of the Tracks and Just Business by killing Big Smoke and failing the mission. However, the player can obtain the car without failing the mission Nines and AKs, and it can be kept once the mission completed. **Can be found with full immune in the mission Los Desperados. **Often seen driving around in Ganton. **In El Corona and Little Mexico, as they are Varrios Los Aztecas' territories. **Either parked at the car park in Santa Maria Beach in front of Santa Maria Beach Safehouse, or driving around this area, along with Verona Beach and Playa del Seville. **Can be found driving around the beach area of Ocean Flats and in Missionary Hill, San Fierro. **Driving around Blackfield, Las Venturas. *Beater Glendale **Four of them can be found in Back o' Beyond, Flint County area, one at a shortcut southeast, and the other three near the two horseshoe-shaped rocks, one of them being the famous "Ghost Glendale" because this unique vehicle rolls down the hill without a driver. **Two are located in a trailer park across the road from Lil' Probe'Inn. **Behind the gas station in Valle Ocultado, northwest of Cock Rock. **Inside the Angel Pine Junkyard. **One located at The Panopticon (Not available on PC). **One located in a trailer park in Las Payasadas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In front of the Le Singe d'Arbre (the future Café Under the Tree), Little Haiti. *Parking lot to the east of the funfair, Vice Point. *To the west of Pay 'n' Spray at the white building with a blue glass front, Ocean Beach. *Appears in a Vigilante mission. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version * Found in each protagonist's garage in single player after installing the I'm Not a Hipster Update ;Enhanced version * Can spawn in traffic, frequently in Los Santos, on areas where sedans normally spawn. * Rarely found parked in Los Santos Customs in Burton (pre-modified). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The car is available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos and Arena War, for $200,000. **Can be also purchased for $150,000 as a trade price, as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career (only in the Arena War website). *Rarely spawns driving around Davis and Rancho (enhanced version only). *Spawns as the client's vehicle during a biker MC business supply run at Marlowe Vineyards (Enhanced version only). Trivia General * is a city in the . *The Glendale plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas:'' ***Standard: Radio Los Santos. ***Beater Glendale or stolen from the Aztecas:Playback FM. **''GTA V & Online:'' WorldWide FM. 3D Universe *Big Smoke's Glendale plays the radio station Bounce FM instead of Radio Los Santos when entered, possibly due to Smoke's own taste in music, or it was intentionally done to make the car unique. *The Beater Glendale is often nicknamed the "Ghost Car", due to the spawn point of several Glendales on the slope of a hill in Back'o'Beyond. The Beaters roll down the hill as soon as the player gets within spawning distance of them, making it appear as if they were driving by themselves. *There is a glitch on some PS2 versions of the game where the beater Glendale that 'rolls' down the hill spawns incorrectly, right through a tree. If this occurs, the driving wheels can be witnessed spinning on the ground silently, while the car remains stuck. This is what caused most people to spark the theory of the "Ghost Car". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It is stated in Southern San Andreas Super Autos that the Glendale is a "drug dealer's car". This may reference the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas character Big Smoke, who owned a Glendale while also being a drug dealer and later, a drug baron. *The Glendale is likely the predecessor of the 2nd-gen Schafter. This is supported by the fact that the glendale is based upon the and models, with the Schafter being based upon the present-day , which in real-world, was the descendant of the two models. *Like many cars in the game, the Glendale lacks quarter rear windows, making them physically impossible to roll down. *There is a glitch in the enhanced version, where when a turbo is installed, in first person, the engine temperature gauge functions like a boost gauge, in real life, this may be considered the effect of a grounding issue. *When a turbo is installed, it makes a unique fluttering sound instead of a whistle, this is also found on the Pigalle and Warrener. See Also *Vulcar Warrener - A vintage four-door sedan released in the same update. *RUNE Cheburek - A classic, low-end four-door sedan with a similar boxy design. Navigation }}de:Glendale es:Glendale pl:Glendale ru:Glendale ar:غليندال Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Classic Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in "I'm Not a Hipster" Update Category:DLC Vehicles